bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Fembots in Las Vegas (Part II)
| Appearance = | Also = | Guest = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = Arthur Rowe | Writer = Arthur Rowe | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Michael Preece | Production = 47422 | Original = 1 October 1977 | Prev = Fembots in Las Vegas | Next = Rodeo | Related = Kill Oscar Kill Oscar (Part II) Kill Oscar (Part III) Fembots in Las Vegas }} Carl demands Jaime, Oscar, and Rudy as ransom for the stolen energy ray weapon that he has launched into orbit and now controls. Summary ) and several Fembot extras on the set of Fembots in Las Vegas]] Deconstructed Quotes Rudy: Hi, Jaime, you look beat. Jaime: I am. Rudy, these fembots, they're, they're like arguing with a Mack truck. I mean, it's just so frustrating and so frightening to know that you're never ever gonna win. Rudy: I know... ---- Kyler: For the first time in my life I'm hoping to find a defect in one of my designs. ---- Oscar: There's a plane waiting you at McCarran. Kyler: I've got a jet at my strip that'll get us there a lot faster. I'm in this with you. Jaime: Let's go. Kyler: Sommers, this time, why don't you get into the seat before we take off? Jaime: The seat? I knew I was doin' something wrong - I could just feel it. ---- Oscar: Like I always said, Rudy: you can't win them all... but it hurts when you finally lose the big one. ---- (Oscar and Rudy have left a video-taped message for Jaime) Oscar: Jaime, by the time you see this, Rudy and I will have already left. Franklin demands that Rudy, you and I turn ourselves over to him. Rudy: Even he might figure two out of three ain't bad. Oscar: Now this is an order: I don't want you to try and follow us. Is that clear? Rudy: And that's the way I want it too, Jaime. Now do as you're told this time! Oscar: Now, you'll have your chance, just as soon as Research figures out some kind of a plan. I guess that's about all. So long, Babe. ---- Jaime: My clothes, please. (Kyler just looks at her) Rod, I have never started a mission naked before, but there is always a first time. (Kyler thinks about this, then hands her her clothes) Thank you. ---- Rudy: Unfortunately, there are fembots crawling all over this place. How are we going to get near the target unit? Jaime: Oh, I can draw them away; that's alright. You guys do what you have to do with that tape, and I'll meet you on the highway. Oscar: Jaime, you can't fight fembots. Jaime: Who said anything about fighting 'em? I'm just gonna run like crazy! ---- Jaime: Look, even your father knew when he was beaten. Now you happen to be in the same situation, I - Franklin: Not exactly the same. My father was afraid to die. I'm not. I'm perfectly satisfied taking his three greatest enemies with me. ---- Franklin: My father gave me a soul - his!" ---- Callahan: Oscar, what's going to happen to the energy ray weapon? Oscar: We're going to leave it up there as space garbage. It can't do any harm. Jaime: (sarcastically) Yeah, that's what you said about the fembots. Oscar: Well, we're pretty certain this time, Jaime. We're sure - or we think we're sure - they were all destroyed in the explosion. Callahan: "Think?" Oscar, how sure is pretty sure? Oscar: Well, it's... uh... Jaime: Usually, that means something between a "positive maybe", but an absolutely certain "I hope so". Trivia * The abandoned spacelab facility that Franklin uses as his base is actually the mothballed Manned Orbiting Laboratory-era Space Launch Complex-6 at Vandenberg Air Force Base. Gaffes Audio * Directly after the Callahan fembot slams Jaime head first into a metal pole, she moves in for another attack -- accompanied by the bionic sound effect. Nitpicks * Some interiors for Elijah Cooper's complex as seen in Doomsday Is Tomorrow are reused for Carl Franklin's secret headquarters in the scenes where it is being destroyed by the Directed Energy Ray Weapon. * Jaime enters a hanger trying to escape capture but the fembots have just crashed through the door and are running after her. It appears that the fembot actors are mimicking slow motion running. This is peculiar because the shot is already being filmed in slow-motion. * When Jaime staggers out of the hangar, she's holding her stomach as if she were injured there -- but it was her head that was hit. Gallery Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000678520.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000691600.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000964600.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001070280.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001073240.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001249600.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001404560.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001634080.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001844200.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002013400.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002100080.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002329480.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002363600.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002404600.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002453080.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002492840.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002513360.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002642080.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002679480.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E04.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002701040.jpg 304